


Über Umwege zum Ziel

by Liffis



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Augsburg - Freeform, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liffis/pseuds/Liffis
Summary: Zwischen ihnen ist schon seit Jahren so eine Chemie. Irgendwas zwischen Freundschaft und - mehr. Mehr waren sie nie wirklich, nein, aber "nur Freunde" auch schon seit Jahren nicht mehr.





	Über Umwege zum Ziel

Er kann schon den ganzen Abend Danis Blick auf sich spüren. Ist nichts Neues: zwischen ihnen, da ist schon seit Ewigkeiten – irgendwas. Sie hatten noch nichts miteinander, egal wie sehr Marwin das im Gefühl hat, dass da eigentlich was sein müsste. Das Gefühl hat er eigentlich immer, auch wenn es auf dem Platz deutlich schwächer ist. 

Gott, sie haben so viel zusammen erlebt und Dani ist zweifelsfrei einer seiner besten Freunde, noch besser als Paul. Und das ist nicht genug. 

Als er ganz neu in Augsburg war, da war es leichter zu ignorieren: sein Leben bestand aus so viel, da war es leicht, diese eine Sache zu ignorieren. Danis Blicke zu ignorieren, so zu tun als wäre da nichts. Als wären sie nur zwei gute Freunde, auch auf Partys. Auch wenn Dani seinen Arm um Marwins Schultern legt und, irgendwann, wenn sein Atem schwer nach Bier und Alkohol riecht, irgendwas in Marwins Ohr murmelt. Auch wenn Marwin immer seinen Oberschenkel gegen Danis drückt und zuschaut, wie sich Danis Adamsapfel bewegt, wenn er Bier trinkt. 

Es ist nichts. Das machen auch Freunde. Das ist gerade noch erklärbar, wenn man es so formuliert. – Es erklärt nicht dieses heiße Gefühl in Marwins Magen, schwer und durchdringend, wenn Dani ihn so anschaut.

Wenn er den Bass in seinem Blut spürt und die Lichter über sie hinwegzucken, tobend, und dann sieht er Dani, auf der Tanzfläche. Und Dani lächelt, wie es keine Freunde tun, und seine Augen sind auf Marwin gerichtet. Egal mit wem Dani tanzt, seine Augen landen bei Marwin. 

Manchmal, wenn Marwin genug getrunken hat, will er das sein, mit dem Dani da tanzt. Auch wenn Marwin Tanzen hasst, und hasst wenn sich fremde Leute so an ihn pressen: er will, dass Dani sich an ihn drückt. Dani, der nicht tanzen kann und es trotzdem liebt. Dani, der ihn so anschaut, schon seit Jahren. 

Wenn das nur so ein einmaliges Ding gewesen wär, dann hätte Dani irgendwann aufgehört. Gott allein weiß, dass Marwin das oft genug gesehen hat: eine Person fasziniert Dani, dann ist Dani niemand, der das ignoriert. Dani ist wirklich nicht der Typ Mann, der sich selbst irgendwas vormacht oder sich selbst belügt. Der ist ehrlich.

Deswegen ist das so seltsam, dass Dani nicht aufhört, mit den Blicken – und doch nichts tut. Nie. Marwin ist sich nicht sicher, warum das alles so ist. Aber er kennt sich selbst: er weiß auch nicht, wie er das erwidern soll. Nicht mehr. So selbstverständlich leicht ist ihm das noch nie gefallen, das mit dem Flirten: er hat immer ein bisschen darauf gehofft, dass seine Signale offensichtlich genug sind, dass sein Gegenüber dann endlich den ersten Schritt macht. Flirten ja, kann er, aber halt…nicht so offensiv, das ist nicht so sein Ding.


End file.
